conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Edorian
General information Edorian is a fusional langauge. It also has features of polysinthetic and aglutinative languages. Phonology Consonants *? represent alophones only. * represent orthogaphical representations, where it differs Vowels Alphabet/Arahab Edorian can be written in 3 arahab styles or it can be latinized. Edorian-Latinized Aa Bb Cc Dd Ee Ëë Ff Gg Hh Ii Kk Ll Mm Nn Oo (Öö) Pp Rr Ss Tt Uu (Üü) Vv Xx Yy Zz. Arahab Arahab is the native Edorian writing system. It is named after the three first letters: A, R & H. There are three different versions of the arahab. 1. Arhaic: Vowels are written above or below the consonants, stress is marked. Glottal stop has a separate letter 21 letters + 6 diacritical markers 2. Classical: Only ë, ö and ü are written with superscriptions, stress is not marked. 23 letters + 3 markers 3. Modern: All sounds have their own letter, ö anü merge with ë and i respectively. Glottal stop is marked with an apostophe. Former glottal stop letter represents /a/. Orthography *b β between vocals *t d after /n/ *d d after /n/ *th ð between vocals, after /n/ *g γ between vocals, next to resonants *gr χ *bb and vv β Other letters represent one sound only. Phonotactics Edorian allows branching onsets (CCV or CrV). Codas are usually simple or VyC type. If two plosives appear together because of morphological reasons, usually the first one becomes a fricative. Two *A = Bilabial, Labio-Dental *B = Dental, Alveolar (without /s/, /z/) *C = Velar *Uvular and Alveo-Palatal Fricatives cause elision of consonants before them. *Voicing is determined by the second consonant, except in the velar group, where all clusters become voiced. */s/ and /z/ cause all fricatives to become plosives. Grammar Verbal Morphology Verbs are conjugated with a series of affixes which mark the person, number, tense and voice. Aspect and mood are either formed with infixes or suplementar roots. Person and number of the subject are marked with a prefix (singular: he-, de-, i-; plural: me-, se-, in-). If the verb is transitive, the object's number is marked on the verb. (suffix -i for singular or -in for plural). Verb'' der'' 'to see' - transitive: hedéri, dedéri, idéri, medéri, sedéri, indéri There are three tenses in Edorian - present, future and past. While present is unmarked, preterital forms are marked with suffix -th in intransitive verbs and prefix te- in transitive. Future is formed with auxiliar verb ith 'to go' and root form of the verb which functions as a participle and has to be in plural if the subject is in plural. Verb grif '''to write': present: '''hegrife, past: hegrifeth, future: hithe grif In the passive voice the patient's number and person are marked with infixes (-im, -is, -ir, -min, -sin, -rin). Middle voice is construced with prefix and suffx corresponding to the same person and number. Verb myen 'to kill': A: tehemyeni 'i killed'; P: temyenim 'i was killed'; M: tehemyenim 'i killed myself' Edorian verb roots are either perfect '''or imperfect'. With affixation the roots change their aspect. Perfect + affix -i- = imperfectImperfect + afffix -n- = perfect Verb '''seyr 'to work' - imperfect senir 'to make' perfect. Verbs that have either /n/ or /i/ in the root, may loose them to change aspect. Verb ith becomes th (or ind''' with regual infixation). Mood is expressed with auxiliary verbs such as '''yar 'want' and car 'wish' and with impersonal affixes on the head verb. hecare eseyre 'i would work'. Nominal Morphology Edorian nouns are divided in two groups. Those that can be subjects (animate) and those that can't (inanimate). Nouns are declined. Edorian noun has four cases: Nominative, Accusative, Genitive and Dative. *If an inanimate object takes the role of the subject then it must be in Genitive case. *Animate root determines the plural ending (-in or -un) according to vocal harmony. *Monosyllabic animate vocalic roots are suffixed with -r- before plural endings and Singular Accustive/Genitive. *Plural Accusative of animate ending is formed form Singular Genitive and -an. *Inanimate plural is always -in, but changes the root according to vocal harmony in common words. Vocabulary Example text Category:Languages